Pech
by marta madzia
Summary: Ukraińskie problemy motoryzacyjne.


Taki mój lajf motiw z zeszłego tygodnia. Moja przewaga nad bohaterką jest taka, że ja sama wiedziałam co zrobić i w dodatku byłam w samuisieńkim centrum miasta xD

„Żajebiście żółty rzepak" należy do mojej mamy i jej chłopaka. Nie wiem kiedy oni to wymyślili, ale perfekcyjnie oddaje wygład tych pól, zwłaszcza, jak jest ich duuuuuużo xD

**Pech**

Ukraina westchnęła i oparła się o klapę bagażnika swojego jeździdła szumnie nazywanego samochodem. Klapa była brudna i opieranie się o nią z pewnością nie było rozsądnym, ale to aktualnie był najmniejszy z jej problemów. Stała na poboczu jakiejś drogi pośrodku niczego, lub mówiąc inaczej pośród pól żajebiście żółtego rzepaku. Niebo było stalowe, droga mokra, samochód też – tak jakby brudu na nim było mało. Jeszcze przed chwilą padało, teraz przestało, ale nie wierzyła, aby na długo. W zasadzie czuła, że winna być za ten deszcz wdzięczna niebiosom, bo dzięki niemu nie ugotowała silnika na twardo. Westchnęła raz jeszcze i wyciągnęła komórkę. Sama o autach wiedziała tyle, że jeżdżą, jak się do nich naleje benzyny, ropy lub gazu i będzie, co jakiś czas sprawdzało poziom oleju, płynu w chłodnicy, płynu hamulcowego. No i wiedziała jeszcze gdzie wlewać ten płyn do spryskiwaczy, ale to już była kwestia wygody. Jak kto lubi z brudną szybą jeździć lub ze szmatą latać, to robić przecież tego nie musi. Wiedziała również, że z jej autem stanowczo jest coś nie tak i trzeba by się z kimś skonsultować nim spróbuje, chociaż przejechać następne sto metrów.

Weszła na książkę telefoniczną w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

Z opcji w ogóle do rozważenia, bo byli tacy, do których za żadne skarby tego świata by z tym problemem nie zadzwoniła, na początku była Natasza. Tylko, że Natasza bardziej znała się na psuciu aut i to na różne sposoby. Od tych wyrafinowanych, które wymagały rozebrania auta na części pierwsze, do tych bardzo prostych, polegających na zdewastowaniu go o ścianę, drzewo, słup, cokolwiek, gdy była absolutnie wściekła. Iwan zawsze się bał, gdy dowiadywał się, że zdobyła nowy krążownik... Nie daj Boże, po tuningu. Natasza natomiast była wtedy szczęśliwa.

Gdzieś na samym początku poniewierał się Goran, nic dziwnego, bo zapisywała po nazwiskach a Serbia był Andrić. Zamyśliła się. O samochodach Serbia na pewno wiedział więcej niż ona, zwłaszcza o tych zepsutych. Auto może miał od niej lepsze, ale nie zawsze dzieliła ich taka różnica, a taka wiedza raczej w głowie zostaje. Poza tym w końcu był facetem. Powinien był wiedzieć. Tylko, że był również cholerykiem. Pewnie by pomógł, tylko najpierw mnie z góry na dół zjechał za dziesięć tysięcy rzeczy, których pewnikiem nie zrobiłam, a mnie naprawdę wystarczy stresu. Jego wrzaski mi nie potrzebne... Naprawdę.

Przewinęła w dół. Kolejny Andrić, ale Jovany o wiedzą w tej materii nie podejrzewała. Wojwodina od taki problemów miała ojca.

Zjechała niżej i zaczęło się królestwo litery B. B jak Bock lub całe von Bock, ale zapisała go tak krócej i w mniej Niemcami trącący sposób. Zresztą teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Edward nie był typem mechanika. On jechał do warsztatu, a do jego auta nikt się nie zabierał bez uprzedniego podłączenia laptopa do wewnętrznego komputera.

Dalej były Iwan. Westchnęła i spojrzała na niebo. Szary przeszedł w szarość nabiegłą granatem. Chmury jakby jeszcze bardziej spadły. Widok był piękny, bo takie niebo prześlicznie kontrastowało z żółcią rzepaku. Dysonansem była tylko świadomość, ze zaraz znowu będzie lało.

Iwan na samochodach się trochę zna, jest zaradny, ale on mi nie powie, co zrobić. On się przejmie i każe mi na siebie poczekać, a dojazd tu zajmie mu... Wolała nie liczyć, bo to szło w długie godziny spędzone w wychładzającym się aucie, bo mowy nie było, aby odpaliła silnik nim dowie się, co i jak. W myślach słyszała dobrotliwy, dziecięcy i bardzo przejęty głos Iwana.

- Poczekaj siostrzyczko, ja zaraz do ciebie przyjadę. Ale poczekaj... – i tak w koło Macieju, słowo przez słowo jego, bo jej by się odezwać już nie dał. A ona naprawdę nie chciała tyle czekać. Miała wrażenie, że szybciej złapałaby stopa do najbliższego miasta lub nawet kogoś z linką, kto by ja doholował. Droga nie była znowu taka odludna, a ona – wiedziała o tym – miała wszelkie atuty zwiększające jej szanse. Czasami wolałaby ich nie mieć, ale to akurat nie miało tu nic do rzeczy. Iwan odpadał.

Ostatnim możliwym B było Butković – Chorwacja. Chorwacja była w materii obznajomiona równie, co ona. Mogły porozmawiać o kolorach lakierów i ogólnym wyglądzie jeździdeł. Nic więcej. Zachichotała, bo wyobraźnia podsunęła jej jakiś absolutnie absurdalny widok Silviji pochylnej nad otwartą maską samochodu. Podejrzewała, że wielu by chciało to zobaczyć, bo Chorwacji też absolutnie niczego nie brakowało. No może poza opanowaniem w pewnych chwilach.

Na C, D, E i F w ogóle nie było co patrzeć. Do tych ludzi by nie zadzwoniła z tym i tyle. G zaś niewiele pocieszenia przyniosło, bo składało się z Łotwy, który był miły i w ogóle. Naprawdę go lubiła, ale o autach to on wiedział tyle, co ona. Nawet własnego nie miał, a gdy auto pożyczasz, to się nie martwisz awariami. Martwi się właściciel, czyli w tym przypadku głównie Edward. Dalej zaś była ciocia Bułgaria i Olena zwątpiła zupełnie. Ciocia... No ciocia... Westchnęła.

Z nieba zaczęło kapać i zerwał się wiatr. Nie był zimny, ale już krople deszczu były. Z pewną niechęcią wsiadła do samochodu i odsunęła fotel najbardziej, jak się dało, aby móc wyprostować nogi. Włączyła radio. Przez pierwsze sekund z głośników płynął miarowy szum, radio szukało sygnału. Na ekraniku latały cyferki częstotliwości. Przez moment przez szum przebiły się niewyraźne słowa, ale szybko znikły. Szum i szumu poszum, szelest na falach długich. Cyferki ruszyły w pogoń za kolejnymi częstotliwościami. Patrzyła na nie bezmyślnie. Gdzieś tam się jej przypomniało, że Feliks się śmiał kiedyś, że ma taką stację radiową, co nadaje na częstotliwości wojskowej Iwana i ją wszędzie słychać. Cała rzecz go śmieszyła, ale co to za stacja i tak dalej, to już powiedzieć nie chciał. Chyba w końcu Czechy powiedział i się o to pobili – jak zawsze oni. Potem wspólnie wypili piwo i było tak, jakby nic się nie stało – tak jak zawsze. Radio coś złapała. Przez chwilę się dostrajało i wypełniło auto bliżej nieznanym Olenie kawałkiem instrumentalnym.

Wróciła do telefonu. H. Havel. To był pomysł. Czechy był praktyczny i jak mógł, to nie wydawał setek koron na mechanika tylko sam jechał na kanał rewizyjny i robił co trzeba. Zachodni może i są trochę... No chwilami bardzo narwani, ale zaradności im się nie odmówi – rozważała. No może poza Lutkiem. W każdym razie Jozef by jej nie powiedział, że ma radzić sobie sama. No i by jej nie opierniczył jak Goran.

Ściszyła radio i wybrała numer. Sygnał. Jeden. Drugi. Trzeci. Przygryzła wargę. Czwarty i piąty. Rozległo się szelest...

- Joz -

I z głośniczka popłynął potok słów w języku czeskim. Potem zapadła cisza, coś piknęło, a Olena rozłączyła się i westchnęła zrezygnowana. To nie był jej szczęśliwy dzień. Należało się nie ruszać z Kijowa i tyle. Mżawka przeszła w ulewę. Krople dudniły o metalowy dach, świat za przednią szyba się rozmył i miała wrażenie, co czują krótkowidze, kiedy im ktoś okulary zabierze. Jakoś żal się jej zrobiło i Edwarda, i pana Austrii i Szwecji... W radiu zagrali _Nas niedogoniat_. Omal nie parsknęła śmiechem. Siedząc w zepsutym aucie na poboczu drogi, to raczej przed nikim by nie uciekła. Wróciła do kontemplacji książki telefonicznej.

Dalszym ciągiem H było Héderváry. W wielu sprawach Ukraina mogła się do niej zwracać, ale w tej byłoby to raczej chybionym pomysłem. Przynajmniej miała takie wrażenie. Sukienki. Mężczyźni. Kolor firanek czy obrusu, ale niezepsuty samochód. Na I nie było nikogo, kogo by mogła wziąć pod uwagę, na J w sumie też, bo jakoś nie wierzyła w wiedzę Kosowa. W dodatku był równie choleryczny, co Serbia, widać choleryzm przechodzi z ojca na syna. Dzwonienie do Wiktora skończyłoby się pewnikiem telefonem do Serbii, a do niego dzwonić już zrezygnowałam, więc –

Podskoczyła niemal w fotelu. Przejeżdżający obok tir wypluł spod kół fontannę wody, która plasnęła o cały bok jej samochodu. Jakby tego było mało całym autkiem zatrzęsło, jak przestraszonym kociakiem. Błotowoda spływała po bocznej szybie zmieniając świat w karykaturę samego siebie. Ukraina jęknęła i zgłośniła radio. Szyby zaś zaczęły parować.

Przez K przefrunęła niemal, nawet nie patrząc, kto tam dokładnie siedzi. Na L się zatrzymała. Lorinaitis. Szczęśliwy posiadacz kolejno różnych mniej lub bardziej zużytych aut na pewno coś o nich wiedział. Gdyby nie wiedział, to byłby to wstyd i hańba. Nie wiedziała, co prawda, jaki jest obecnie jego stosunek do takiej hańby. Miała wrażenie, że mu się przez wieki spokorniało, no, ale wszystko ma przecież jakieś granice. Powinno mieć...

Radio zaćwierkało radośnie anonsując prognozę pogody. Spikerka radośnie oznajmiła, że front niżowy lezie, lezie i lezie i wyleźć nie może jak wojska radzieckie niegdyś z Czechosłowacji, więc w całym kraju mży, pada lub leje.

- Naprawdę? – Olena zapytała maszynę z życzliwą ciekawością. Auto znowu zatrzęsło się zlęknione poniewczasie anonsując tym samym jakiegoś tira. Widać to już go nie było, bo szyby pokryły się mlecznobiałą parą. Zupełnie odruchowo zaczęła palcem wolnej dłoni bazgrolić po niej.

- Synoptycy przewidują, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni sytuacja ta się nie zmieni. Mogą wystąpić lokalne podtopienia...

Olena jęknęła. Jakby jej tych radości wszelakich było za mało, to jeszcze podtopienia. Już czuła nadchodzącą zgagę. Chciała do domu, ale żeby się tam znaleźć trzeba było ruszyć się z tego pobocza. Odetchnęła głęboko i wybrała numer.

Po trzech sygnałach straciła nadzieję. Po piątym już się chciała rozłączyć. Po szóstym usłyszała jakiś hałas, taki który zwykle towarzyszy upadkowi telefonu. W dodatku ten tonął w niejednostajnym szumie, ponad który na moment wybił się jakiś głos, ale wyszczególniła tylko kilka słów.

Weź... kierownicę... droga... idź ty... spadaj...

Przez moment miała wrażenie, że może zadzwoniła nie tam gdzie trzeba i już się miała naprawdę rozłączyć, gdy ogólna kakofonia przycichła nieco.

- Cześć Oluś, poczekaj sekundę, bo ta cholera jedna wielka wredna nie chce mi totalnie powiedzieć jak się w tym jego telefonie daje rozmowę na głośnik. Telefonu też nie chciał dać, a kurna to niby takie porządne... A za kółkiem się przez kom nie gada.

Ostatnie zdanie, miała wrażenie, że nie było skierowane do niej tylko do owej cholery jednej wielkiej wrednej – Torisa.

- Feliks?

W zasadzie, czemu nie Feliks? – Zapytała samą siebie cierpliwie czekając aż pandemonium po drugiej stronie jakoś się uspokoi. Na razie, bowiem składało się z szumów i jazgotów różnych. Słyszała jak Feliks wykłóca się o coś z Torisem, główny szum był chyba pochodzenia samochodowego, silnik pewnie – jęknęła – i jeszcze coś pogadywało w tle na dwa głosy. Radio i CB? Z jednego popłynęła nawet coś niebezpiecznie podobnego do „idioci", ale mogło się jej zdawać. Obstawiała, ze to jednak było CB, bo zaraz popłynęło wypowiedziane głosem Feliksa „cichaj tam palancie i skup się na drodze, nie z tobą rozmawiam".

- O już! Przepraszam Oluś za zamieszanie, ale tu totalnie jest jakiś Sajgon czy inne takie skośne i poplątane. I Toris ty się na mnie tak nie patrz wymownie, wiem, że jestem cudowny, ale drogę masz PRZED sobą. To, Oluś, co tam u ciebie?

- A, dob... Znaczy nie, nie dobrze. Coś mi się z autem stało! – Wyrzuciła z siebie.

- Ojej.

- Nie ojej, tylko nagle mi strasznie przednia szyba zaparowała. I temperatura skoczyła.

- Ugotowała silnik – padło po drugiej stronie jakieś stłumione zdanie.

- Cichaj, może jeszcze nie – to zaś był z pewnością Feliks, ale nie mówił do telefonu. – A tak szerzej Oluś?

- No... – Odetchnęła głęboko, bo owa wizja ugotowania silnika wypowiedziana przez kogoś innego niż nią samą brzmiała jakoś straszniej. – No, bo jechałam, ulewa jak złoto i nagle mi szyba zaparowała, no i zjechałam na pobocze – pociągnęła nosem. – No i stoję i nie wiem, co dalej.

- Ha! Widzisz – znowu Feliks mówił w bok. – Nie ugotowała. Zrobiła grill na masce. Się Oluś nie martw, źle jeszcze nie jest, bo ci pewnie odparowała woda z maski na początek. Generalnie, to fantastycznie, że dalej nie pojechałaś, bo potem by ci się w silniku olej rozłożył na części pierwsze i byś diabła zatarła, a tak nic się nie stało. Widzisz, jaka jesteś mądrusia?

Kiwnęła głową, chociaż Feliks akurat o tym nie mógł mieć pojęcia.

- Ma płyn w chłodnicy? – Padło znowu takie stłumione.

- Właśnie, Oluś, przypadkiem nie jechałaś na sucharka? W ogóle, to jak ta moja cholera coś tu gada, to ty go słyszysz, bo nie wiem czy powtarzać?

- Słyszę – odpowiedziała. – I mam. Sprawdzałam przed wyjazdem.

- No to wentylator – znowu odezwał się Toris.

- Nom. Pewnikiem. Zimno tam u ciebie Oluś?

- Leje, więc raczej tak.

Jak na potwierdzenie kichnęła, bo aucie się już wychłodziło, a ona bluzę miała na tylnim siedzeniu. Spróbowała po nią sięgnąć, co w ograniczonej przestrzeni auta nie było łatwe. Założenie bez upuszczania telefonu też.

- Ej, Oluś, ty się weź tam jakoś ubierz. Zachorujesz jeszcze.

- Próbuję. Znaczy się próbuję się ubrać, tylko –

- Niech odłoży ten telefon, nie uciekniemy jej przecież – zachichotało coś cicho, Toris.

- No właśnie Oluś. Żeśmy wjechali w jakieś miasto o niewymawialnej dla normalnych ludzi nazwie, to zasięg nam nie zwieje.

- Feliks – padło pełne oburzenia słowo, a co nastąpiło dalej, to tego Olena nie wiedziała, bo odłożyła telefon na fotel pasażera i ubrała bluzę zapinając ją od razu pod szyję.

- Już – powiedziała, gdy zakończyła cały manewr.

- No i dobrze. To teraz tak, Oluś. Toris, znaczy się cholera jedna, ma rację, że pewnie ci coś na wentylatorze się spsuło. Czujnik temperatury, styki, generalnie to licho wie co. Mechanicy znajdą, jak już do nich dojedziesz. Bo teraz zrobisz tak, odpalisz to cholerstwo, puścisz sobie nawiew ciepłego powietrza na kabinę i to tak na maksa, rozumiesz?

- Yhym.

- Bo to będzie tak, że ty to gorące powietrze ze środka będziesz wyciągała, a jak będziesz jechać, to ci przez tą kratkę z przodu to zimne z dworu będzie wpadało w okolice silnika i go jako tako chłodziło. Tylko uważaj w korkach, bo wtedy, to nic nie wpadnie i ugotujesz silnik na bank. No i może sobie okno uchyl, bo tam ci z nawiewu będzie szło pewnie ponad 40 stopni, więc też się możesz nam zagotować, a tego, to my totalnie nie chcemy. Rozumiesz?

- Emmm...

Miała wrażenie, że rozumie. Na początku. Bo potem się gdzieś zagubiła.

- Weź jej powiedz, co ma robić, a nie dlaczego.

- Dobra. Oluś, słuchasz mnie?

- Tak...

- Odpal silnik, otwórz nawiew ciepłego powietrza na kabinę na maksa, uchyl sobie okno, jak pada deszcz, to lepiej to od strony pasażera, to nie zmokniesz. I tak jedź do domu lub od razu mechanika. I obserwuj wskaźnik temperatury. Jak będzie dochodził do 110 stopni, to się zatrzymuj i dawaj mendzie schłodzić. Rozumiesz?

- Tak...

- Na pewno?

- Na pewno – powtórzyła i pokiwała głową, znowu bez sensu.

- Dzielna dziewczynka – rozpromienił się Feliks.

- Ona jest starsza od ciebie...

- Ale nie ma nic przeciwko temu, abym ją nazywał dziewczynką, co nie Oluś?

- Nie mam – odpowiedziała i roześmiała się.

- No widzisz! I ty weź się na drodze skup, a nie jedź jak najgorsza zawalidroga. Jeny, nawet ten palant już się zirytował chyba i cię wyprzedził! Dałeś się objechać Estonii!

Chichot Oleny przeszedł w śmiech. Trochę było jej głupio, ale to było od niej silniejsze.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała i otarła łzę rozbawienia z kącika oka.

- Nie ma, za co Oluś. Uważaj na siebie i jakby co dzwoń do mnie czy do cholery jednej, oba telefony mamy na wierzchu.

- Wy też na siebie uważajcie.

- Spoko. Jak on tak dalej będzie jechał, to wysiądę w biegu i go z buta przegonię. Buźka Oluś i w ogóle zadzwoń jak dojedziesz, bo się kurna będziemy martwili.

- Zadzwonię – zapewniła i rozłączyła się.

Spojrzała na deskę rozdzielczą i westchnęła. Wcisnęła sprzęgło i przekręciła kluczyk. Silnik zamruczał, wycieraczki poszły w ruch. Zerknęła na temperaturę. Przez cały ten czas ustrojstwo schłodziło się zupełnie. Wskazówka smętnie opierała się o ogranicznik. Otworzyła nawiew, uchyliła okno, zerknęła w lusterko i pełna wiary w słowa Feliksa i Torisa ruszyła do domu.

Do Kijowa dojechała bez postojów, a głupia temperatura nie wyszła powyżej 100 stopni. Do mechanika postanowiła dojechać następnego dnia. Skoro udało się jej dojechać aż tutaj, to dodatkowe kilka kilometrów nie mogło przecież zrobić różnicy, a ona już nie miała siły.

Przestąpiła próg, torebkę rzuciła byle jak na podłogę, zzuła buty i powlokła się do kuchni. W połowie drogi zawróciła, bo przecież miała zadzwonić jak dojedzie, a telefon miała w torebce. Znalezienie go zajęło dłuższą chwilę, bo miniaturyzacja jedynie pogłębiała syndrom kryzysu damskiej torebki. Wróciła na szlak do kuchenny. Włączyła czajnik, ale po chwili zdjęła go z podstawki, bo w sumie prawie nie było w nim wody. Dolała. Opadła na taboret i oparła brodę o blat kuchenny. Miała dość tego dnia. Zasypiała w każdej możliwej pozycji. Ziewnęła i wybrała numer. Resztką siły woli zmusiła się do wyprostowania, bo w tej pozycji nie dało się rozmawiać.

Sygnał. Drugi. Czajnik się wyłączył. Trzeci. Zalała sobie herbatę i sowicie osłodziła. Szósty. Znalazła kwasek cytrynowy. Lepszy rydz niż nic, bo cytryna wyszła. Miała kupić wracając, ale..

- Halo?

Znowu usłyszała głos, którego bynajmniej się nie spodziewała. I po raz kolejny miała wrażenie, że może coś zmotała, ale głos chyba się w jej zmieszaniu zorientował i postanowił dopomóc.

- Tu Edward, Feliks chwilowo nie może odebrać, bo... – Estonia jakby się zmieszał, zachichotał, chrząknął. – Bo generalnie przed chwilą podpadł sojuszowi litewsko-łotewskiemu i siedzi zabarykadowany w łazience. Ale to długo nie potrwa. Jozef zaoferował, że przyniesie z auta klucze, to się drzwi zdemontuje.

Olena cieszyła się, że siedzi a nie stoi. Jakby stała, to właśnie by upadła. Całość dałoby się obrócić w żart, tylko, że Estonia naprawdę mówił to z takim spokojnym brakiem zaangażowania, jakby relacjonował turniej snookera.

- A... Acha. – Nie była pewna, czy to właśnie należało powiedzieć, ale w ogólnym zdumieniu nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy. Gdzieś z tła doleciał czyjś trudny do zinterpretowania wrzask.

- Bez obaw – zapewnił Edward. – Rozkręcają na początek zamek. Ale raczej nie dzwoniłaś, aby o tym słuchać. Coś się stało? Toris wspominał... Ech, momencik. Ja przejdę gdzieś, gdzie jest ciszej, bo tu zaraz będzie rzeźnia jakaś. W każdym razie Toris mówił, że miałaś jakieś problemy z samochodem.

- Tak. Coś z chłodzeniem. Obiecałam Feliksowi, że zadzwonię –

Po drugiej stronie coś załomotało, ktoś się wydarł, ktoś pisnął.

- Boże, zaraz ogłuchnę – rozległo się jakoś bliżej. – Z kim rozmawiasz?

- Z Oleną...

Coś zaszeleściło i teraz już czysto i wyraźnie słychać było Słowację.

- Co tam, Olena?

Ukraina zaczęła się zastanawiać skąd oni tam mają tyle energii i czy by się jakoś z nią nie podzielili. Ziewnęła i upiła herbaty.

- Ja tylko miałam dać znać Feliksowi, jak dojadę do domu.

- A, nie ma sprawy. Jak przeżyje, to mu przekażę. Ale brat jest żywotny i Litwa, Łotwa i Czechy raczej mu rady i tak nie dadzą.

- Dziękuję. W ogóle, o co poszło? – Zapytała, ale szybko uznała, że to był chyba jednak błąd. – Albo nie chcę –

- Nikt nie wie – weszła jej w słowo Michaela. – Albo raczej, ja nie wiem. Edward? Edward też nie wie. Jak mijałam się z Jozkiem, to też mówił, że nie wie, ale jak jest okazja, to w sumie. Może Toris lub Raivis wiedzą, ale teraz są ciut za bardzo zajęci, aby im przeszkadzać pytaniami.

- Uważajcie na siebie...

- My zawsze i wszędzie. Trzymaj się Oluś cieplutko i nie martw się, na pewno przekażemy Feliksowi, że dojechałaś cała i zdrowa.

- Dzięki. Pa.

Rozłączyła się. Zabrała ze stołu kubek i przeczłapała do salonu. Telepudło nadawało jakieś bzdury, herbata rozlewała się słodkim ciepełkiem po organizmie, chociaż do ciepła, jako takiego, to Olena miała tego wieczoru bardzo niechętne nastawienie.

**Koniec**

_Wrocław, Maj 2009_


End file.
